Twin Stars
by NickeltheRed
Summary: A collection of chapters revolving around the connection and loyalty between the Witch Twins. Taking place from the night of their mortal birth up to living amongst the Volturi years later.
1. Twin Stars

**Rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>We were always together, wherever we ventured to. We were not solely twins, we were best friends as well. I had sworn to myself I would stay loyal to my brother, my twin, my associate through the distinctiveness and loneliness that shrouded our lives. We had always felt connected in emotional and mindful means, which no other could comprehend.<p>

We shared blood, memories, and we shared unique talents.

There's an old myth, a scattered idea that stated twins were born with strange personal links. That twins have a bond above average siblings which pointed to supernatural-like qualities. Their bond begins inside of the womb; nine to ten months prior to the birth for sensing the each other's presence, acknowledging the other's unborn sentiments. Twins also on occasion, were said to create their own language. Though from time to time, words were not even essential for my brother and I to use for communicating. We on some level, had our refined manner to know how the other always felt. So whether we both received our gifts _because_ we were twins, or our gifts had fully _caused_ us to be twins—it was simply my twin and I in our underlying world of secrets.

It was nothing but ironic, when we were altered upon that very night, reborn into, real creatures of the shadows. Then indeed, we practiced things they all would justly and utterly fear. But none of that mattered to me any longer. For our master, and our maker, had called my brother and I his prized treasures. He not only expressed his need for us, he wanted us, even when he we were…too different to begin with. Our gifts, or the so-believed curse that lived within us never caused him to dread our existence, but made him all the more fascinated instead. He gave us salvation, and in return, we gave him our devoted service.

And ever since then, whenever I look up into the sky, I am able to find two, distant stars hanging side by side of brilliant red, amongst the stars which are common, dull, and glow plainly white.

The sight causes me to believe that my twin and I forever were in fact, meant to shine in the eyes of others. The proof reflected itself within the darkened heavens.

We are not the Witch Twins, we are but Twin Stars.

* * *

><p><strong>I <strong>**rarely choose Movie-verse over the Novel-verse due to obvious differences between them, but the twins' representation in the films were more interesting to me. I honestly favor the idea of them being 15, 16, versus their hinted age in the book, which is only around 12 or so. I may sound even more biased because I've always been a humble fan of Dakota's, and I loved Cameron as the Leech kid in X-men too. **

**And perchance the reader disagrees with any of the content in the following chapters, please don't argue or lecture. These drabbles are purely experimental and for simple enjoyment. **

**Thanks for the time.**


	2. An Omen in Gemini

**The night of Jane and Alec's mortal birth.**

* * *

><p><strong>Simivisonios, 22 of May, prior to 800 A.D.<strong>

**Lady Aefre**

* * *

><p>I had three unborn children bleed out from my womb before this. Therefore when my belly swelled out a fourth time, I grew more eager. Yet, I grew even more cautious about how much of my heart was involved. As a mother-in-waiting for so long, I of course feared preparing another burying ceremony for my offspring.<p>

This very night was made to be my official delivery date. And even if I was lying there screeching to the gods for comfort within a nest of my own natural fluids, I focused on the fact that I was finally bringing a child into life's great circle.

My private pair of midwives, Rosa and Muriel, scurried about the cabin's chamber, attempting to fulfill their responsibilities as well as they were able to do so. After all, birthing a successor was rarely considered a _tranquil_ event.

"Lady Aefre?" I managed to pick up one of them speaking over the blood rushing to my ears. Her hands were upon my bent knees again soon. "I can see a fair head. Ye must stay with us a little longer."

I nodded meekly, as the her fellow midwife dabbed my brow dry, brushing my scarlet curls back. I was not ready to admit defeat to the perilous sting just yet. I would look into the eyes of the child who I so deeply yearned for.

But, as I gave the final push, I felt a spark of unseen power wash over me. And then, my child was free.

Fresh young cries filled the room.

"It is a daughter, Milady." Rosa said eventually. Beyond the haze clouding my vision, I watched her wash off and encase my little love inside a quilt she had at the ready.

My overwhelming joy, however—was suddenly severed when Muriel bending beside me, let out a sharp gasp.

"Wha...what is it?" I panted heavily. Panic gradually intertwined itself with the fatigue already haunting my form. "Does my daughter live?"

Muriel's voice quivered, informing me swiftly, "It is not her, Milady... It appears as if you are not yet finished." She pressed her palm against my side.

I blinked. "Why?"

Now Rosa returned from the rocking cradle in sheer curiosity, sounding equally apprehensive. "Another child is coming!"

_Another? Another newborn?_

_How could I have known this?_

Was it possible, that I was birthing doubles?

I instantly recalled on my childhood—on my own mother mentioning her twin had perished shortly after their birth. Also her mother, my grand ancestor, was also a twin. But Mother neglected to say anything more. I saw the heartbreak reflect within her gaze each time I would build the courage to ask. Clearly, Mother had not wished for me to learn a hidden truth. Though I also was not as daft as most men pegged me to be. My bloodline gained knowledge of certain manuscripts they would never dream of touching. Nevertheless, this _would_ explain as to why my middle had matured wider than usual. None of the additional village maidens with child seemed to match my size. My husband merely dismissed this detail and assumed I had been eating too extravagantly. He desired no unwanted attention more than he deemed necessary.

Surely this sort of news was bound to stir up whispers of doppelgängers, of prowling devils across these hills.

Although, my current time to was becoming strained. The double of my new daughter was pending as well, screaming, pleading to be reunited with their sister.

The three of us had no alternative option but to carry on. Ultimately, my body was about to shut down then; I could sense it. A woman would be fortunate enough to survive her labor once in a day—regardless, two deliveries, one ensuing another during a single night, was rather chancy.

So after the second spark of energy surged through me, I collapsed. Barely alive.

My children across the room now wailed in unison.

I turned my throbbing head on the rabbit fur head rest, towards the open window, away from Rosa and Muriel's umpiring, muddled stares.

And there is where I spotted it—the omen vividly waiting for me, amid the blazing stars—as if it was a portrait painted for me alone.

The pattern called Gemini was the last thing I had seen before my surroundings went utterly dark.

* * *

><p><strong>The Anglo-Saxon name Aefre means<strong>_** forever**_**.**


	3. Melodramatic

**Alec**

* * *

><p>Once Aro released the Cullens and their new suicidal human pet along their way home...my sister had exited the hall in a frosty fume and attempted to disappear from sight the rest of the afternoon.<p>

Naturally, I was the one who ventured out later to mollify her inner frenzy yet again. My twin's happiness was one vital priority of mine—and even more vital for the entire coven's sake—for a highly distraught Jane could be enough to tip the Volturi's scale downwards to chaos.

I found her lying flat on her stomach upon her classic chaise lounge, her face resting in the crease of her folded arms.

And if I still had to haul air into my mortal lungs, I would have sighed heavily at the scene. Thus I simply rolled my eyes instead, smirked, and strolled up to its edge, seating myself beside her motionless form. I cocked my head, "Are you sleeping, Janie?"

"Yes. I'm dreaming too." I heard her mumble dryly, against the collection of silk cushions angled plentifully alongside the curving back.

"Is this about the Bella-thing who's immune to your wrath?"

"Don't be such a smart-_alec_k." she hissed.

However, her obvious hateful tone betrayed her liable objections.

"It is." I insisted through a low chuckle. "You cannot feed your own brother falsehoods."

Growling, my sister's shoulders furrowed together as she lifted her head at last. Her chin hit the top of her fist as she looked ahead in wonder. "I could not harm her. How is _that_ even possible?"

"Indeed, she is a peculiar specimen." I mused likewise, observing the spot on her neck where little golden flyaway strands curled over the edge of her velvet hood.

And by that moment, Jane had trashed herself up around to glower my way, to clutch the material of my suit desperately. "_You are interested in her too,_ _aren't you?!"_ she accused me shrilly. "Alec, so help me, spare me the torment. It's one thing to have Aro bestowe so much excitement upon her, but _you?_ I cannot not bear the thought!"

Only my sister was capable of turning red with fury to green with jealously in a matter of seconds 'bout the slightest of details. And I adored her for it. "Janie, honestly what do you think is going to become of her?"

She shook me once over lightly. "...Provided that Aro changes his mind, and shall turn her himself? That'd be the last thing I need—having her newborn-self strut through these corridors, acting as if she is the new polished doll everyone wants to play with. It's sickening. She'll get everything too, Alec...for whatever makes her so _special. _Aro's praise, a larger room, all your attention...and I shall fade into the background, eventually forgotten."

It was a rare day when Jane felt _this_ threatened by another, by a human at that.

"She's not worthy of the Volturi title." I told her calmly. "Besides, she could never take your place in my life."

I could see she was battling with a little smile now by the way she had to bite her painted lips to cloak it. "Really...? Even if everyone else would be lost in their fascination? You wouldn't be the least bit be tempted to find out why?"

"You are my sun and moon," was my following sworn oath.

Her cold delicate hands loosened the grip they had at my chest and slid up to toy with my jacket collar briefly. "And you, Alec, my earth and sky."

"See?" I chided then. "There's no need to act so _melodramatic_ right now."


	4. Artemis and Apollo

**Jane**

* * *

><p>Once a year, the Volturi elders threw an elegant masquerade celebration in honor of the Winter Solstice.<p>

Its annual theme: European mythological figures. This was a symbol, to remind all vampirekind life was all about reveling in immortality's favors and principles. The visitors themselves, were encouraged to create their separate interpretation of their choice to show off.

But in truth this special tradition was reserved to a few selected covens—for those who were in the know with the Volturi. No followers in question invited. It certainly was not an event in which the Cullens could attend. I personally wouldn't approve of it even if Aro insisted on it. I just hoped they realized how heartbreakingly _fortunate_ they were three years ago, given that Aro chose to allow their grimy little half breed to live and flourish... At least for the time being, I liked to think.

The decorating in our formal ballroom was proficient and finalized down to the last shimmering trinket. White and royal gold candles were aflame, standing on the higher shelves and nooks within the surrounding walls. Matching silken drapes were woven through the stair columns and pinned above archways. Poinsettia garlands hung from door handles. Plus, tall crystalline cascade fountains flowing with freshly-gathered blood could be located at each main entrance of the room.

And there was already a decent-sized collection of vampires, tastefully clothed in their costumes, proudly moving, smoothly conversing amongst one another below.

I finally moved from my spot on the upper level to descend the nearest staircase. My fingertips casually brushed across the polished marble along the way down. I then felt my lips curl in a contented smirk while I noticed several heads turned in my direction. Indeed, this prooved I looked as divine as I felt in these pale toga robes, completed by the shimmering tiara with a crescent moon on its front peak. The accessories I was currently wearing definitely helped my grand entrance to have greater of an impact on our guests.

Amazingly to my interest, Aro was one of them. And when he floated forward to greet me baring a delightful grin, I took this as my cue to pause after I dismounted the last step. I quickly recognized the Celtic-like attire he was dressed too. His own uniform and red feathered eye mask he carried must had been influenced by Albiorix—the war god—king of the world, some said his name meant. All in all, the character suited Aro quite well.

Reaching me, his proud hands snaked out to collect my free hand still hanging low on my side. "And, who would you be representing tonight, my fierce darling?"

"Artemis, the moon Goddess of the Hunt." I clarified, even though I suspected he'd already seen me prearranging my chosen costume together in my chambers from earlier on in my thoughts.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course," he added, with closed eyes. "I see. The goddess who can bless others just as well as she can unleash her wrath upon them. Very fitting."

I waited there, anticipating something more to than his latest comment—a dance request, maybe an open offer to cling on his arm so he could parade me aound with the intentions of making the others envious, knowing they'd never have a splendid firearm like me.

_I was still a trophy with purpose, was I not?_

But, nothing else followed, for Aro had been called over to the far corner by Demetri, holding up high a full goblet of blood. "O, come drink with our brothers 're tonight, Aro!" he cheered, riling up the rest of the men.

As much as I valued my mentor, overtime I became mindful of how Aro had always been _easily...sidetracked_ by certain new attractions.

And so, before he turned on his heel again leaving me solo, he gave my knuckles a peck and wished me a grand time.

I wanted to smash something. Though a second voice prevented me from doing so...

"If Albiorix wouldn't think to ask Artemis for her first dance, then perhaps she will accept the offer from me?"

Glancing sideways, I placed my thankful hand in my twin's, who appeared from the crowd moments later. "I'd be honored, Apollo."

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis and Apollo were twins in Greek Mythology, and she was also born before him, so I thought it was suitable for them. <strong>


	5. Book Cover

**Alec**

* * *

><p>Never judge a book by its cover. A classic cliché.<p>

Although, Jane was judged by her cover constantly. And clearly she was aware of this. All others feared her company and none were never hesitant to call her wicked.

I willingly stand beside her nonetheless, because _I_ knew better. The pain she projects onto her victims was the very pain she that was currently harbored deep within herself up till this age (just as I cut off all senses.)

At times when we'll be sitting alone and silent underneath the shadows, recuperating from a hunt, the memories of flames licking at our skin from so long ago still resurface for us. I am the only person who finally realized each time she switched her power on, Jane was trying to shed a layer of that pain from herself. That distant whistling sounds affect her power possessed was in reality, the lingering echo of her bloodcurdling screams of anguish and rage.

It may seem egotistical and vile on my part, to those who could not understand—but I would forever have Jane continue her torture treatments since I had failed to save her from the stake myself in the end, even if I had tried my best to.

And I made it up to Jane by letting her use that lethal gift all to her broken, vengeful heart's content. As her twin and enteral companion, I would rather have Volturi victims feel her burning agony in place of me totally losing her to it down the road.

Because even though she only smiled in dark bloodthirsty amusement now...at least my sister smiled.


	6. Chess

Between hunting and maintaining regulations, the Volturi House were long-term enthusiasts for chess.

They'd spend entire afternoons challenging each other's wits, sometimes their entertaining tournaments spread out into a full week or so before there would be an obvious champion determined among them.

The watchers typically played winners, whilst any newcomer would replay the losers.

And around and around they went.

Aro, who stood across the room for now, was waiting silently and happily for his turn to play Caius next. He watched his fellow members settled in at their own little private tables placed throughout the grand drawing room.

But a rather curious sight had snagged his attention, and it made him wonder why he hadn't bothered to question it before...

While the rest of the usual gamers were staring at their boards and moved their knights and bishops with deep thought and concentration, the twins sitting in the far corner were simply looking at each other instead.

Everyone knew the twins always started off playing against each other firstly, and they were always the pair who took the longest to actually finish a chess match, if they ever finished at all really.

Aro had honestly assumed, like with everything else, they were just that skilled in chess. Thus in result, it was difficult for one twin to mentally best the other.

Although, he noticed the truth of it now—they didn't seem to be interested in playing the game whatsoever. They started seven hours ago, and their pieces had been scarcely touched or altered.

_What in the heavens were they thinking?_

Aro almost followed the sudden urge to confront the twins about their lack of effort invested in the family's quality time together...but then again, the longer he continued to study them, the more subtle details during their progress began to seep through.

Another four minutes passed with Jane simply wearing the same content expression as Alec, using her hands to occasionally smooth out her blonde curls or to point over at Felix, who was apparently struggling to keep his black king out of check—using her delicate hands for practically anything but shifting her own pieces forward.

Alec's lips curled slightly without sound, finding something amusing about his sister's quiet gesture, proving just how deep their level of communication ran.

They were acting as if they were existing in another separate space, a place was all their own.

Eventually though, they both glanced down at their board, and Jane had actually slid her first white pawn up two spaces. And from the looks of it, Alec mirrored her. This unknown phenomena carried on about another ten moves or so. Whatever Jane decided to do, Alec copied her exactly; the same measurements were taken, the same pieces were relocated.

Then the idea behind it finally hit Aro. And in awe and simmering admiration, he smiled a little to himself.

The twins never had planned to play _against_ each other. No, they in truth, they worked with each other as equals. After all, that's the way they have always operated.

_I should've known_, Aro thought, _besides...the only person they refused using their powers against was, of course, each other._


	7. First Anniversary

**Bella**

* * *

><p>I watch from the cottage window while my daughter laughs and tries to wrestle both Jacob and Emmett to the ground out in the front yard.<p>

I try my hardest not to dwell on today's date, but the memories of what could have been, don't allow me to let it go that easily. As of this morning, it is the "first anniversary" of our triumph to keep Renesmee alive. Yes, exactly a year ago the Volturi and our allies had lined up on that vast frozen ice patch, _almost_ engaging in a fatal battle to the last man standing.

Naturally, Edward knew more details of the vision Alice had shown to Aro than I did, and of course neither of them were too keen on sharing with the rest of us. They just wanted to forget it if possible. It must have been really, really bad.

But, even though Aro swore his intrusion was over and everything now has shifted back to normal without hindrance, the little information that I _did_ hear from Edward, continues to swim through the back of my mind—and most of it involves Jane.

Although I will never want to say it out loud willingly, out of the Volturi Coven, she haunts my thoughts more than anyone.

Alice had briefly mentioned once that Jane had killed the alternate-Seth and she had tortured the alternate-Jasper to the brink of immortal death as well. And despite none of that had come to pass, my disbelief and hate for her has jumped to a new level since then.

But it wasn't too much longer until I heard Edward walk up behind me, kissing my cheek. "You're not thinking about the _anniversary, _as you call it, are you?"

"Not really," I adlib quickly. Since I haven't let down my shield down yet today, my darkest thoughts were safe for now. "I was thinking how lucky we were, actually. I'm glad things worked out the way they did, and I'm glad that I didn't have to put up with _Jane_ any more than I had to."

"And if Jane knew what Alice saw, I think she'd be feeling the same way right about now. Maybe even more so."

I reconsider his comment. "...Do you think she'd ever find a way to get back at us?"

"I don't know; I doubt Aro would let her try anything too reckless." Edward pauses. "But her thoughts, Bella...whenever I see her...they're deep, complex. So much pain and suffering she has faced in the past. You don't know her story as well as you think you do. I mean, hearing about it is one thing, but actually living through all of _that_...it's no wonder. She's the outcome of a persistent and ill-treated girl, who by now has very little left to lose. And because of that, she has less limits and would be capable of pretty much anything. That's why Aro keeps her in close-range. He subconsciously fears that she will turn on him some day. But, that's all beside the point. How far would _you_ be willing to go with her?"

I scoff openly at the idea of starting a private war with Jane somewhere in the future. I try to cover up the silly smile that is forming on my lips. "If I ever get back at Jane for anything, I would probably have to _kill _Aro. That'd be the best way to bring her to the breaking point, right?"

"No, Bella," Edward says to me. "If you ever have to get back at a Witch Twin for real, you need to go for the other twin."


	8. By Three Minutes

**Alec**

* * *

><p>The dark, damp alley had gone still. Quieter.<p>

And when I drew the woman's ragdoll-like body up in my arms again to get at a better angle over her bent throat, Jane had suddenly pressed a hand upon my shoulder. I look up at her blood-soaked chin and I scanned the two lifeless bodies sprawled out behind her.

She batted her lashes fleetingly, trying to make me grow soft. "Not so fast, brother. That one is supposed to be mine."

"Why do you always get the last bite?" I remarked through my elongated fangs.

"Because I'm the oldest." Jane half-sneered, half-mocked.

I couldn't help but to growl back at her in my own frustration, because even if I wanted to say no, we both knew I wouldn't verbalize it. "By three minutes at most!" I caved, and repositioned myself so she had room to feed from the woman too.

The only other response I received from Jane though, was her angelic laugh before she had lowered her head for the final kill.


	9. Half

**Jane**

* * *

><p>My arms folded over the marble edge of the second floor as I gazed down into the open great hall where the other vampires sat at the large table below in its center. A male youth laid shirtless and bloodied along the table's glossy, black surface. Several bite marks were torn into his exposed flesh.<p>

Alec appeared close to my left side in one swift motion from out of nowhere shortly afterwards, and he leaned on the bannister as well. "Do not worry, sis. One day a young vampire may come your way yet." he said.

I slowly turned my head to study his profile. "You really thought that is what this was about?" I asked him, a mixture of skepticism and humbleness leaking into my tone at once. "That I was staring at our Elders out of envy?"

"You're _not_ envious?" he added, saying these words as if he was believing otherwise. I could practically feel his knowing smirk being aimed in my direction. "And I suppose you were _not_ envious of Isabella Swan for all that time either?"

I rolled my eyes. "That ship has completely sailed. She's Cullen-spawn now—she'd never take my place here—even if a part of Aro still pines for her Edward and Alice to join us."

My brother's eyes however remained on our coven members, who were all enjoying playing around with their mates and a few other vampiric female guests they had over for the day. Amid all the laughing, biting, and feeding, none of them quite noticed we were nearby watching them yet.

"Still...you never imagine yourself stubbing across a mate of your own, Janie? You're other half may be out there waiting."

I honestly had no idea where this was coming from. This time I couldn't tell if he was teasing me or not, which was rare in itself. I sighed. Some days, his worry for me reemerged at the most unnecessary hour.

"But, Alec, you're my other half," I told him evenly, as I looked down to Aro's company again, "and you know it. _They_ have nothing now that I haven't had already my whole life."

My hand moved sideways then, colliding with his and our cold fingers loosely hooked together. "You're the only 'soulmate' I'll ever need."

And Alec hadn't really reacted any further to my reply; either showing he was pleased to hear this again, or he was not so convinced that I had enough going for me in this life. Though whichever feeling it actually was, I gently removed my hand from his and walked away once Aro and Marcus had finally started to call me down to share a drink with everyone.


	10. Fire to Snow

**Alec**

* * *

><p>Autumn had settled in over our olden land.<p>

I found my dear sister resting on the roof of the tallest tower that the fortress had in the late afternoon.

"What are you looking at up here, Janie? I thought you were hunting."

"The trees. They look like fire." She was referring to the rich scenery stretching out before us; all the reds and golds claiming village leaves, the bright colors—the setting sun hit the treetops just at the right angle. "But not the dangerous type of wildfire that destroys everything. The trees look calmer and simply alit, like they're—"

Knowing her mind as well as I did, I instantly saw what she meant. "Torches," I filled in for her.

"Yes, like torches."

* * *

><p>A few months later, Jane was sitting on the roof of the eastern tower once again, staring ahead.<p>

She looked like a beautiful, elegantly-dressed porcelain statue against the backdrop behind her which was actually the bright grey sky.

I flashed forward and perched beside her.

We both willingly sat in stillness and serenity, watching the snow gently fell in little innocent flurries upon this quiet morning, until our eyes turned dark hours later and I could practically _feel_ my sister's inner thirst radiating off my own.

And with a leap, one scream, and two quick bites, the fresh white plane below our feet soon ran red.


	11. Fear

Demetri currently strode into the underground Throne Room, followed closely by Felix, finding their three Masters once again hovering over their ancient books which smelled highly of leather and earth.

"You wanted to see us, Aro?"

Aro's bowed head was the first to rise in welcome. "Yes, Yes, Demetri, there you two are. I hope your latest hunt was to your satisfactory?"

The loyal guards nodded as he flickered up before them. "It was," assured Demetri, "Now, what's the alert?"

"We just received a private report: there has been suspiciously large number of newborns being spotted in some neighboring German towns. Merely as a precaution, we are wanting our Guard to go and see if the matter is really a threat to our kind or not. And those fellow German tribes are worried about invasions in their assigned hunting grounds. You know, typical regulations."

"Absolutely."

"Splendid." Aro waved a casual hand. "Felix, Santiago is ready to go and is waiting for you at the gates. You shall take the south half, while Demetri and the twins shall cover the north half."

Felix obeyed and exited the hall. Demetri turned back to Aro fleetingly. "Are you sure I'll be needing the twins? If this mission is really that simple, then their services may be wasted."

Aro grinned softly. "But, why not take them? Better safe than sorry, say I."

"You might right there. Sure thing." Demetri bowed, leaving afterwards to locate the twins.

* * *

><p>They happened to be settled in the sunroom; Alec lounged along the sofa basking in the light, his features glistening, and in the chair next to him, Jane was busy braiding her yellow hair down the side of her neck.<p>

"Let's go, you two," Demetri huffed out, motioning to them from the archway. "We have regulations."

The twins took immediate interest, both standing up, looked at each other and nodded in perfect unison.

He rolled his eyes.

Demetri always got stuck patrolling with them. The same went for Felix. He didn't _want_ to dread being near the twins—the Witch Twins—the _"babies of the family,"_ Santiago liked to murmur to him on occasion.

He was a vampire, too, and a strong one. But whenever Demetri was forced to be alone with them, a part of him did fear them nonetheless.

Realizing that the twins were a terrific asset to their team was not the same thing as able to _praise_ them for it. (_That_ clearly was Aro's task.)

It had already been decades and Demetri still had yet to get fully used to living with them. Not to mention learning to avoid flinching in their presence if possible.

They were _just_ a bit too strange for his personal tastes.

Some days he'd catch them wandering down the corridors, playing weird rhyming games; or they'll be sitting under a tree in the courtyards, just whispering things to each other, having long mysterious conversations. He never understood what they said if he ever passed by them—the words still sounded like complete gibberish to his keen ears—perhaps they knew how to speak in Tongues. Ha! Maybe it was some form of witchcraft, after all. That would certainly add to their odd personality quirks and habits.

And plus, the rumor that Aro had desired them even while they were still mortal spread throughout the Volturi House. By this time, everyone knew it.

Demetri examined them now as he steadily trailed behind, noticing how their foot falls in their step were always in sync...their movements seemed robotic, yet so natural at the same time.

Did they _try_ to do that? Or was it another silly twin thing?

...Whatever the case, being born mortal and gifted with supernatural talents at the same time was _not_ a common happening in itself—and if a secret magical _something_ managed to weave its way into the laws of their humanity, then that _was_ definitely something to fear.


	12. Smiling Fox

**Jane**

* * *

><p>I swiftly arrived at the gates to welcome home the recent patrolling party.<p>

"Glad to see you are well, brother."

Nodding he greeted me with, "Here, sister, I saved this for you."

I watched my twin reach into the pocket inside of his formal jacket for something as his other hand grabbed mine, urging me to hold it up flat. And inside my waiting palm...he placed a_ fortune cookie._

Straightaway I figured he was in one of his more lighter, jesting moods today. I felt a prick of annoyance hit me. Raising my brow at him, I deadpanned. "You're ridiculous."

"Open it?" he requested nevertheless.

"Alright," said I, now with dry sarcasm seeping through my tone. "But next time I expect jewelry. Or a live meal at least."

"Deal."

After I ripped the package and freed the little piece of paper from its crusty shell, I read the inscription aloud for him. "YOU ARE DESTINED TO DO GREAT THINGS."

Alec smiled, and it was the smile of a sly fox. "Hm. Lucky you."


	13. Ruthless Streak

**JaneVolturi**** requested something with Caius and Jane. **

**Although this collection was meant to revolve around the twins only, so this is where my muse led me. Hopefully it's satisfactory enough.**

* * *

><p><strong>Caius<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been only been a month after their transformation, and the twins have been growing into their vampiric talents very quickly. Then again, we all know harnessing enchanted gifts isn't really all that alien to them. That's why Aro has them here now in the first place.<p>

I should be impressed to witness this, and I suppose I am. A little. Truthfully, it takes a lot to fully gratify me because I have witnessed _a lot_, and I've done _many_ things during my years on this earth. Being an Ancient One sometimes means life can't throw you anymore surprises and sometimes boredom becomes a familiar friend.

However I must admit that Aro's new youth-soldiers were quite entertaining in their own way—especially the one with flowing golden hair. I actually can see more of myself in her versus her twin. Her brother does have his special imprint on her though, and because of him, she can remain calm when we say it's essential—but when do we claim her skills _are_ needed to right a wrong, she does not disappoint.

Yes, her frequent temper tantrums are fairly unsettling, and despite that Aro has already shaped her into a little pampered, spoiled horror by now—that internal fury she had—it _was_ admirable. Her keen, intent, steady glares are chilling. Exciting. Her ruthless streak does often appeal to my own desire for combat and bloodshed.

And I have this feeling one of these days...she may easily and personally become _my_ favorite weapon we keep within the Volturi Household.

Best decision Aro has made yet, after all.


	14. Aunt Ellaree

**Alec**

* * *

><p>Jane glanced down at the peculiar little black critter who had the nerve to come slinking up to her ankles, arching against them.<p>

And as if on pure instinct, she bent down to gather the stray feline into her arms. It had surely been a while since I've seen my sister invest so much carefulness into handling another living thing smaller and weaker than she.

Amazingly enough, the cat started to purr very loudly as Jane's fingers brushed over her ear.

My sister suddenly looked my way, asking, "Do you recall Aunt Ellaree?"

Hearing that name caused an instant spark in my mind indeed. I smirked. "How could I forget? She had _several_ black cats roaming around the house."

Our childhood was dreadful as it was, but one thing that made it worse than necessary, was the fact that Jane and I hadn't started off with a proper parenting system. After our mother died in childbirth, our father, who was soldier was left to raise us alone. But due to his grieving and his time spent fulfilling his duties to the lord and townspeople, he only stayed home a couple days' worth out of months at a time. So whenever Father did leave for those long periods, he entrusted our care to be in the hands of Grandmother Mildryth, our mother's mother, and her elderly cousin (who we called Aunt Ellaree).

Now compared to the rest of the village, our grandmother and Aunt Ellaree were sweet and a comfort to us. They understood us, and they were like us in many ways. It was the two of them remaining on their side of the family; looking out for one another, to lean on each other.

The only thing was...weeks after Grandmother Mildryth eventually passed away from the fever one morning, Aunt Ellaree wasn't quite the same following the burial.

Everyone had just assumed her heartache and sudden loneliness had gotten the best of her. Her growing delusional state was harmless enough, but pretty soon the village began to shut her out as well, and she became that stereotypical town-kook. We were her only company if Jane and I weren't having our occasional reading lessons from Father or playing alone together in the forests.

We didn't mind Aunt Ellaree because she didn't mind us even when her sanity slipped a little, and sometimes her sentences didn't make much sense. She still always smiled broadly whenever she saw us running up to her hut, her long grey-blonde hair blowing wildly in the wind. "Come in, my little mystics," she would say with a dreamy, merry voice. "Sit by the fire o'er there and let me tell you a story. Did you know that your Granny Mildryth could conjure birds from flower pots back when we were wee lasses? She even talked to a crow once."

She had many stories to share with us; some were very entertaining and some were just bizarre, considering they all had to with all with faeries or the pairs of twins in our family who were apparently born before us.

And for all of those reasons, she sadly hadn't survived the Trials either.

Though, that was such a long time ago.

"...She always smelled like rain and honey," Jane noted then, almost sighing.

I nodded. "And she always let us pick fruit right from her gardens."

"And every time she would cut into an apple for us, we'd see a star in the middle."


	15. The Empty Castle

**I was playing around with how present Marcus' ability in words.**

* * *

><p>Unlike his co-rulers, Marcus pays little mind to the twins.<p>

He honestly never has, and why would he start to now?

Aro has claimed himself their leading caretaker anyhow. And Caius, well, he needs _someone_ to use to appease those numerous black, stormy waves of wrath he has crashing through him on a weekly basis.

But the vibe he manages to tap into every whenever the twins wandered into his power's range, is a very confusing, outlandish one. Not for them exactly, but for _him._ They falter his skill at times. He has trouble pin-pointing a term to describe it.

All affairs and personal ties come in various shapes and colors in his mind's eye. And it is _never_ up to the people involved to choose the form their relations took, because the heart never lies. Marcus knows by now that the true shape of a bond was determined by the reality of it.

Though the twins share a bond in which he had never encountered before their arrival. Their link is not humanistic, apart from most. It is not a connection that is streaked and spackled with a lot of bold, clear emotions for him to recognize.

For instance, the words _SHE'S_ _THE ONLY THING_ shone brightly in a red, electric light behind his eyes when that Edward Cullen had defended his beloved from Felix's jaws. And the cords that powered that image ran deep down from within the lad—his undead heart working as its main source of power, its battery.

From Jane to Aro, Marcus usually can see the words _MY_ _TRUST_ or _OUR_ _PROTECTOR_ in white fancy, slanted letters upon a sky-blue background, like a young cloud. And if Caius was in her view, Jane's mind turns volcanic. _DO THY WORK _comes up in them steam that hisses from cracking potholes, vengeful sparks bounce up here and there, and fiery rivers running through mounds of ash, bubble over with dangerous glee and excitement. It's a demon's playground.

And even from Alec to Aro, Marcus sometimes sees _I ACCEPT THIS _etched in brown and green—an earthy setting. A slight sensation of being stabilized and grounded; with little roots curling down into the soil. Most days though, Alec's mind was merely a hovering silver mist settling over a quiet watery stream. His actions and level of obedience was just waiting to flow with the motions, ready to pounce if needed, being ever calculating, being vindictive but careful—not itching to slaughter blindly, but not promising precious life to go unscathed either. _RESIST IF YOU DARE._

But labels like these are nowhere to be found upon the rhythm flooding back and forth from the twins themselves.

None of that. In fact, Marcus' relationship-radar has hardly sensed _any_ words floating between them at all. Ever.

Their bond instead, always appears to him as a moving picture...taking the image of a manor house, or an old castle-like location much like the one they all live in now.

Most of it was empty, full of unspoken potential but frozen in time nonetheless. And the castle has its cold shadowy places, yet also has its sun-filled halls too. A tall wooden broom is always leaning against one wall, covered in cobwebs as a pile of childish toys lay untouched and forgotten across the way. The castle has its levels, has its oubliettes, its winding corners and hidden passages inside the stone barriers. It has many rooms to spare, some doors are locked, sealed shut, barring out peeping eyes at all times while other doors remain wide open. The chambers and quarters themselves vary in their tone, attitude, and color.

To this day, that scene is a still a complete mystery to Marcus.

But one thing is fairly certain—the twins must find a real home in each other.


	16. The Condition

**Again, I was experimenting with a new idea—about vampire anatomy. **

**(My mom has been a R.N. for many years and after she was explaining ammonia levels to someone recently, I immediately wanted to try this concept out for size.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jane<strong>

* * *

><p>A steady spring rain endlessly fell over the tower peaks outside.<p>

Unlike the rest of the coven who wished to go the opera-house for the day, I insisted on staying put, because I disliked when rain made mud out of soil and disliked all the foul smells that rain caused to rise up from the earth. And whether I had vampiric skin or not, I _despised_ getting wet.

It was indeed a rare occasion when the Volturi House grew this stagnant. All morning there even hadn't been an echo of footsteps.

The single other member who chose to stay behind at the fortress as well, was Alec, and he had gone out for a midday meal not that long ago. Besides, the Opera genre never appealed to him as much. Alec preferred the classic melodies done by string quartets over anything else.

So when a light thud sounded out from the other side of my oaken door, I knew it had to be him, and instantly I grasped something wasn't right.

I pulled on the polished handle, discovering my brother standing...no, almost _slouching_ in the gap of my partially-widened door and the wall, him left arm angling up on the doorframe, using it for more balance.

His gorgeous silken gold vest and beige trousers were now stained with darkened blood.

Unclean, abnormal blood.

I saw it in his heavy eyes. His irises were dilated and paled, turning a whitish-blue.

A sickly, distant awareness crossed over his features. Alec had been trying to fight off the intoxication that obviously plagued him, but he was losing the battle.

As of this moment, my twin was nothing more than a mere shell of his typical self.

"Sister," he murmured shortly, a bit more gruffly than usual.

_Of all days,_ I couldn't help to think. _This had to happen today._

It surprised me that he could locate my suite as disoriented as he was. Though I had the mild suspicion it was actually his mistake, since his own quarters were directly adjacent to mine.

With that, I felt a sudden impulse to switch my illusion on him, wondering if the pain would snap him back to his senses.

But no, I knew better than that. I knew by the following sunrise, Alec would be...Alec again.

It was just a waiting game now. He'd be under the influence for a couple of hours until the impact wore off on its own. It was no different than how mortals treated a common fever nowadays.

Suppressing my irritation and growing worry of having to practically _babysit_ him until morning, I took hold of his elbow, coaxing him inside.

His footsteps were a tad clumsy behind mine as I led him to my private washroom.

Releasing him momentarily, I grabbed a towel from the nearby cabinet and turned the faucet on warm. I persuaded Alec to sit on the edge of my vanity's countertop.

"Take off that vest," I added briskly. "It's filthy."

His hands twitched, working around the buttons harder than they should've needed to normally—however, in time, he managed to just rip it off and dropped the pieces of cloth onto the flooring.

I rung out the hand howl of the excess water over the sink, folded down his russet shirt collar, and I started to clean off his face and throat. I rolled up the cuffs of his sleeves then and I scrubbed and picked away at his dirty cuticles; I could see tiny pieces of human flesh jammed under his nails.

I did this three times, towel after towel, before the all the layers of dried blood broke away at last.

My brother attempted to speak here and there throughout the process, but he couldn't get his words to form properly.

His blank stare watched my every movement. I wasn't sure if he could recognize his surroundings just yet or not. He was forced to rely my judgment alone, to ensure him that he was in a safe environment.

"You're the one who's supposed to look after _me_. Even though I was technically the firstborn, you were the _son._ You had more say in things back then growing up, than I did. Remember that? Father basically drilled it into your head every night he saw us—always be the hero, the bravest soldier you can become—be the defender of what's most important to you. And because of that, you rarely let me out of your sight. You even shoved that Ackerman boy right into the village pond once because he simply pulled my hair. I know you'll never admit it to yourself, brother, but over the centuries you've become so overprotective of me, and some days, I don't think you realize just how much."

My placid rambling was random, and it probably was worthless. Conversing with him on this level was unnecessary. And reprimanding him was pointless. But a part of me was still testing his logic. I wanted to see if he was hearing the whole thing, to see if my words could help him remember who he was faster.

"Bad blood," he rasped out afterward.

Well, at least I got something.

"Yes," I nodded understandingly, as if I was actually handling a toddler now, "Bad blood."

Vampires didn't really have a name for this particular phenomena, for there wasn't an exact science behind it. Immortal researchers in this era were still stumped by it. The only document ever recorded covering this subject had stated that this condition only occurred in vampires us. Like my brother and I—vampires who were older than most, but possessed younger physical bodies—who had reached their mid-teens in their mortal life, but still were Turned before the brain had finished its final stage in development during their adulthood.

There's always a chance that we could become intoxicated in a way minutes after feeding from a human, if they've had a number of transfusions in the past. A large amount of incompatible blood coming from one person, did not sit well in our systems. Those byproducts of blood transfusions could cause elevated ammonia levels in that human's blood, which resulted in a liver damage, ultimately leading to this state of..._clinical confusion_, more or less.

In a case like this, that side-effect could be transferred over to us—and do to the fact that the vampire body is naturally programmed to perform at higher speeds in all that we do, that feverish confusion cycles through us at a higher rate as well (even when it didn't last as long.)

The strangest part is that we never had a way of knowing beforehand. For some reason, we couldn't smell the difference in regular blood and transfused blood. We just had to deal with it when it did happen. Luckily for us though, we had a coven to watch over us until we sobered up.

And yes, _this_ had happened to me a few times too evidently, but this information had come from Felix, and I honestly had little memory of it. I personally blamed the growth in Modern Medicine and all its techy blood work. Humans were becoming more and more polluted with chemicals and infections these days.

Alec's lax body eventually sunk to sit on the washroom tile, whispering something about the room spinning; and in obligation, I lowered myself beside him, my head coming to rest on his shoulder.

Hours later, as expected, recognizable streaks of crimson began to show through the blue paleness of my brother's gaze. He couldn't quite stand yet, or remember how he _got_ to my suite precisely. He finally found his voice again at least, although it was forced and quiet. "Clever girl."

I was, in fact, satisfied to see he was improving on schedule.


	17. Homeless Mortal

**Felix**

* * *

><p>As usual, we four guards stand in two pairs, while we watch a homeless man's body curl and wither under the witch's fiery control.<p>

"What have you seen?" she inquired.

I look around the ally crossway. "This is reckless, Jane. We're almost in public's eye."

"I am Head of the Guard," she replies to me, though her beautiful vexed eyes remain steady on her target.

"Like hell you are," I find myself shooting back using a growl. And in my anger and spite, I move forward, feeling my predatory instincts taking over. I am itching to reach for her and tear her limbs apart, just as much as I have for the past decades after Aro basically _demoted_ me to Secondary Command. "I've had it with you two!"

She blinks now, making her illusion fall. The mortal collapses, his face sliding into the gravel. He pants and whimpers, completely loss of words.

Rotating around, I can see her following expression is questioning me if she needs to attack me next.

But I don't make a further move; because her twin brother lingering beside her, had noticed my impulsiveness and he also steps forward in her defense, returning the silent glare. Small black clouds of vapor slowly emerge from his palms and it creeps forth, and hovers there for a moment. Like cobras waiting to strike.

I _know_ for a fact that Alec is _not_ the lesser of the two vices. He's worse.

Demetri finally cuts in, barking at us to play nicely. We all regain our self-control before he leaves with the twins wandering close behind, and I immediately rethink the whole thing.

Then I turn to the mortal, taking hold of him, tying off the lose end.


	18. Beneath the Steel

If there is one thing about his sister that can honestly scare Alec—it's how one of her occasional tantrums could turn into something more than what meets the eye—it's a moment just like this that happens to catch him off guard.

It's the dead of night and they are now alone together in her private chambers, because as usual, the Masters send in Alec to calm her nerves after they hear her first scream of fury being let loose.

He watches, without a word from his place near the doorway, as his twin paces the floor. Searing and lovely, like a little archangel, her black peignoir and her golden curls fly everywhere before her hand swats at a vase, knocking it down to shatter.

Shards of glass, plaster, and crumbling roses soon spread around her feet, but that's beyond Alec's concern. What alarms him most is the next screech that follows, because it is not filled with anger anymore. It's more like a suppressed dry sob, just waiting to be freed from her throat.

"Janie," he says, briefly and carefully as if he doesn't want to the one to startle her.

She grows still when his voice reaches her. Not looking at him directly, she stands there, on the verge of shedding tears. Genuine tears. The back of her wrist is now pressed against her mouth, as if she's hoping that simple gesture has the power to keep everything bottled up inside her yet.

Although, Alec can see the outline of her expression forming. He's seen her like this only a couple of times throughout their years, but it is come flooding back to him again.

He notices that she is becoming torn between crying over her broken pride—this instant of open weakness—or crying over what is really bothering her.

Yes, if there is one thing about his sister that can honestly scare Alec, it's the intensity of her of the struggle within herself...the strong hold bitter despair has on her, which obviously goes overlooked by most—if not _everyone_ else. They don't realize the fragility lingering beneath her mask of steel.

Eventually, he moves, his arms expanding and folding around her. His sister trembles with a raw emotion that still amazes him as her head comes to rest on his chest and her fingers grip at his shoulders, allowing him to draw her close to him.

Sometimes, their past can gain speed in the race to leave it behind and it taunts her. The memories are unforgettable and sometimes, like tonight, they torture her all over again. Wear her down until she's drowning in them.

She, all of people, knows what real suffering is; it's a part of who she is and not even she can escape it. Like thunder and lightning, it strikes hard inside her mind.

And as another series of choked sobs wrack through her body and she clutches him tighter for comfort, Alec slowly begins to feel useless in the matter...because his own power, the thing he is officially known for, doesn't seem to be enough to help her through this if he tried that.

Because even without her sight, her hearing, and her touch, his sister would still be in pain.


	19. Remembering Didyme

**Aro**

* * *

><p>To be frank, my level of curiosity has been always a little toxic, and so like an addict, I have kept observing the Witch Twins more closely and privately for all these years, purely out of my own interests and philosophies.<p>

Observing them like this is almost excruciating too, and so I feel an aching pull on my insides whenever I do—but it's not as if I am unfamiliar with life's hardships. After a few centuries or so, they all begin to blur together until it's difficult to even care anymore about the time in between.

Jane walks gracefully into the jury hall and approaches the open spot beside her twin, even without a proper greeting for him. He notices Alec never complains though, being long accustomed to the concept of a deafened silence. Instead Alec merely flashes her a half-smirk; his sign of acknowledging her as he concentrates on contracting his black mist from the latest rebel we've recently discovered plundering carelessly around Greece.

Felix and Demetri are ready on defense with their strength, like always, and I'm proud of that. But my main attention jerks back to Alec and Jane.

They wait across the way there, side by side, elbows nearly touching. They're so comfortable in each other's company, through thick and thin, they accept each other. I still find that a bit odd, _unsettling_ even. Personally, I cannot and never quite have, felt that way towards Didyme, for she had brought me such obvious disappointment. In fact, my sister has once brought me so much disappointment before that I had to take care of the..._situation_ myself. Remarkably enough however, I have never looked back since my sister turned her back on me, nearly _ruining_ the coven.

The current interrogation loosens up once Caius pushes it to a close, suggestions what the verdict should be. The black mist is completely gone now and Jane has had her turn to play a little too.

The next morning I stroll up the twins with a pleasant smile, switching on my gift, taking each one of their hands in mine own. Both of their postures remain calm, unsuspicious of my inner searching, because I know _they_ can't read _my_ memories in return. They do not know the real intention for my prying. Their trust for me prevents them from ever questioning me about it every time. And I _have_ read them before, yes, although I am left wondering if there is something I could have missed? Sometimes even the small reminiscences can falter overtime and be distorted, but _theirs_ are not. Alec's memories are the same over and over again, just as Jane's are constant and unwavering. I cannot catch a trace of malice or betrayal in their minds. They have relied on their bond unconditionally from early childhood, never knowing anything else outside of it—never really _wanting to know_ anything else.

Yet, on occasion, Alec may throw out a sarcastic remark at her simply because he appears to be in the mood to tease her. But since its _Alec_ saying it, Jane only rolls her eyes and easily keeps her wrath in check, and Alec leaves the conversation totally free and unscathed.

One evening after dinner, Jane and Heidi are quarreling. Jane, with her shining blonde locks coming undone from its ties and ice in her angelic tone, accuses her fellow vampress of doing wrong (by taking down more bodies than she did apparently). Heidi tries to defend herself using logic, for that's all she had to use against Jane. She reminded Jane that she is somewhat smaller than the rest, and didn't necessarily need as much blood as they do. Why would it matter if she drank less?

I watch from the sidelines, supposing Jane would torture Heidi now. After all, my darling little Jane is basically a slave to her own wicked temper, I'm afraid. And she doesn't favor the lesser guards scolding her. Nevertheless, all Jane does then is shoot Heidi another dirty look as Alec takes her hand and leads her away, promising to take her on a big hunt tomorrow, and the heated scene cools off instantly.

I sigh.

Such a _good_ protective brother Alec is. Such a _lucky_ sister Jane is.

Days pass and I'm still dwelling on such relationships while my thoughts drift back to Didyme.

* * *

><p><strong>Was Didyme in the wrong back then? Probably not. From what I know of it, her side of the story with Marcus seemed innocent enough. <strong>**Between the two, was Aro the one who betrayed her instead when he killed her behind everyone's back? ...I'd say yes more than not. I mean, he basically pulled a "Cain and Abel" with her. **

**Understand that I wrote this chapter in the way how Aro might view the past. (He wants to believe he was the real victim in it all and he had to kill his sister for the _good of the coven_. Who knows what's really going on in that half-mad mind of his anyway.)**

**Therefore, could he sometimes be envious, or in awe by the twins because they appear to be what he wished he and Didyme could have been? If they did have a connection more like Jane and Alec's, could it have prevented Didyme's decision from leaving the Volturi with Marcus? It's possible, and that's what I tried to explore.**


	20. Lovely, Dark, and Deep

**A quick thank you goes out to** **Lady-Marina-16.**

**I also dedicate this chapter to one of my favorite poets of all times, Robert Frost, for giving the world his _Stopping by Woods on a_ _Snowing Evening._**

* * *

><p><strong>Jane<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The woods are lovely, dark, and deep<br>But I have promises to keep_

The only sound that was still alive now was the last few song birds chirping lightly to themselves overhead.

The inner cities of France had been a bit loud, and smelled a bit dirty, but there was something about the country's forests which always felt somewhat...enchanted. A fine layer of mist settled in between the trees, leaving only the smallest beams of golden light to spill through the thickness of the braches.

Here it was private and still, appearing to be untouched by mankind, despite the two hikers my brother and I had recently left for dead upon the riverbank.

I glanced up into the skies briefly as I came to a halt on a hidden trail used by various creatures. A snowstorm was approaching, and I could feel it in the air. How poetic the scenery the truly was. It almost made me want to linger, to _appreciate_ the moment since some force of Nature was somehow luring me into it. Though I knew the Volturi wouldn't really support such nonsense thinking. I had a duties, after all. Responsibilities. Expectations. I was sent out on a scouting mission, and we stopped for a quick convenient hunt, nothing more.

Besides, Felix and Demetri would catch up to us soon enough.

Finally, I tore my gaze from the sights ahead to inspect the figure pausing behind me.

Alec stood there steadily, waiting for me, and had his eyes lifted too the skies as well.

_And miles to go before I sleep_,_  
>And miles to go before I sleep.<em>

"Shall we carry on, Brother?" I nearly whispered.

"Yes, Sister, I'm coming." Alec replied, just as softly, as if he were humming the words.


	21. Two-fold

**I'm continuing to examine the twins through a mildly different lens than how most of the Twilight fans might view them.**

**I only own the original character Olly here, nothing else.**

* * *

><p>Renata thinks that their clan's Political Functions every spring tend to bring out the worst in them…in one way or another.<p>

Though for Aro's sake, she keeps on smiling, trying her very best to create polite small-talk with their visitors gathering in Volterra. And even if a choosing rarely happened, these events were for scouting for new recruits as well.

This time however, Aro and Caius are indeed, fixing their attention on a young newborn vampire, recently adopted by one of our allies. Olly Matheson, he goes by. According to his maker, the poor lad had been drowning in a river when he went out on a hunt. A fishing accident—or something to that effect.

If Renata is to be completely honest with herself, Olly is attractive, even by vampire standards regardless of being forever sixteen. Her theory is that this has to do with one's mortal age during the Turn. Not unlike the Witch Twins themselves, Olly already possessed the natural beauty of teenage youth as a human, only making those features simply more potent now. He stood tall, lean and distinguished, nearly reaching six feet in height with wild dusty-blonde hair and a crooked smile. His crimson gaze holds a level of charm and excitement for meeting the Volturi Elders in person for the first time.

Olly does make a decent and clean impression well enough, no doubt with the help of his maker who obviously lives like nobility in Norway.

Tough it's really because of his so-called developing power that entices Aro a little more: due to the trauma he's faced, Olly is currently capable of giving his own targets the illusion that they are drowning too evidently, even on dry land and such.

As she watches him conduct a test demonstration on his willing maker just for Aro's benefit, Renata starts to realize how similar his ability is to Jane's. Same concept, same delusional results...it's just fire verses water.

Everyone else has returned to mingling and discussing witty topics, while Olly has the nerve to—more or less—seduce Jane. (Granted that he does not fully understand who she is.) Jane, in all fairness, looks moderately uncertain what to do about Olly. _That's_ when things do potentially grow worse.

See, the Witch Twins were given an image, a system to rely on. Jane is the frontal feature of that image for a splash of dramatic effect for she's the verbal one. She expresses _exactly_ what she feels. She can become temperamental and hostile more days than not. And that terrifies their captives into obeying her. Her brother, consequently, is the real muscle behind her, being the silent defense, waiting to be used.

Basically everyone in the Vampire Community knows this.

But there is something else about them everyone does not realize.

They believe it's Alec who always stabilizes his sister, and that Jane is the insanely jealous one of the two who wants the all the attention for herself, refusing to share. Renata sees this. She's heard all the rumors, all their stories; but as a fellow Guard, she has lived with them longer and in much closer quarters than the rest of the Community. So, she notices certain things that clash with the usual snap-opinions.

She beholds the truth.

At first, Alec comes off as the quiet shy type, almost appearing _innocent_...though, while Jane's temper is a warning trigger for something bad might happen, Alec has an extremely resolute and calculating nature and he will attack _without_ a warning whatsoever. Now Renata wouldn't ever go _so_ _far _as calling Alec pure evil, or a doomed child of Lucifer, but he still has a dark side that must not go overlooked—and sadly, it usually does. He's certainly _not_ some poor humble soul forever trapped by his sister's wickedness. In reality, there's no way that a boy hated and feared by his whole village his entire life and then sentenced to burn at the stake, would ever walk out of that as a soft-hearted pacifist.

Overall, the twins are _way_ more complex than others may give them credit for.

Similarly, when it specifically comes to Jane, jealously can fill Alec just as much—if not more. Jane is Alec's first priority, the one thing he really lives for, the only one he's always tried to protect. And if that feeling is not returned for whatever reason on her end, Alec's natural coolness and composure only deepens further into a form of cold bitterness; and he practically _sulks_ over whatever is theoretically stealing Jane away from him.

Renata observes from afar yet, now wondering if anyone would step in to prevent a fight from starting, let alone _notice_ what's really happening. As far as she knows—this is probably the very first time in a few centuries that a boy around Jane's "age" has actually been this bold to address her in a flirtatious manner. It's definitely not something Jane would be so accustomed to or honestly has that much experience in.

The point is that...the single comfortable bond she's ever, ever had since day one is the one she holds with her twin. So, yes, after so many years of being isolated as children and only having the other to hold, _of course_ that possessiveness would become mutual. In fact, the twins are so close that even the other Guards have mockingly whispered things behind their backs—occasionally calling them the _Lucrezia and Cesare of the Volturi House_—the two siblings whose trust placed in each other runs so deep, that it frightens those around them because they can't understand it for themselves.

Within another moment or two, Renata catches Alec studying the pair in return from his current spot next to Santiago, several feet away. And as she anticipates, Alec is not that impressed by Olly's forwardness.

Before she knows it, there's a stream of black fog slowly coiling it way across the floor soon, aiming straight for the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>I quite honestly get the most defensive over Jane than anyone else in the entire series. And I don't really understand why I'm seeing more and more hate for her these days. ...Or is that just me? <strong>**People are just so quick to point fingers at her and I keep thinking there are far worst characters in literature to detest, people, trust me. I for one, believe she is portrayed in such a close-minded way and I don't picture she'd be as psychotic and shallow as most fan writers make her out be (or even S. Meyer herself, for that matter, since writing in first person POV can always limit the reader's insight to additional characters). **

**Even with the trauma she's faced, Jane gets basically _no_ slack at all in this franchise! ****How can vampires like James, Caius, or Aro gain all the fan-love and then Jane is automatically condemned for feeling remotely angry? People call her pure evil because she was resented and abused by an entire village and she want others turn her into a spineless doormat for them to walk over? It would concern me more if she DIDN'T want to fight back against her accusers. I mean, if someone kicks a dog long enough, it's going to bite back. Can you blame it for that? She obviously adores Aro and maintains a loving/trusting relationship with her brother on top of that. Plus, in the last movie, she appeared to be emotionally effected in "Alice's Vision" the moment she watched Alec die, so, that's enough proof to support that she isn't just a crazy-eyed heartless robot child. She _is _capable of feeling more than simply wishing to kill everyone in her sight.**

**After all she and her brother have been through, a girl like her is bound to have layers, even if they aren't that obvious. **

**At least that's my interpretation. **


End file.
